lexxs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Cervera
| hometown= San Diego, California | occupation= Unemployed | season= Peru – The Inca Empire | tribes= | place= ?/18 | challenges=0 | votesagainst=0 | days= N/A | }} Nina Cervera is a contestant from Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire. Profile Nina Cervera was born in the slums of Tijuana, Mexico. Growing up, she rationed commodities, worked as a cleaner and sold pins to help keep her parents and herself afloat. With great teamwork, her family saved enough cash to say goodbye to the shanty and fare better in San Diego. Moving to the U.S. gave her new hope; however, tragedy struck when she lost her mother and father to an apartment blaze. Without nearby relatives to settle with, she fended for her nine-year-old self with merely the clothes she had on and a rag doll, the last relic of home remaining. Living off small change, soup kitchens and a makeshift dwelling, she spent her childhood homeless and alone. At age seventeen, a street gang held her for ransom, but fortunately a witness named Marissa ran to her rescue. Once she learned Nina was without family, Marissa adopted and took care of her since. High school no longer an open option, she has been kept under the tutelage of her hero until she masters the credentials for a job. She has also taken up many ways to teach herself how to cook, sew and even play Crazy Eights. Now seeing her rough past as water under a bridge, she welcomes a more confident self to the world. A survivor since birth, her unrelenting mindset and resilience to overcome life's worst adversities will give her a distinctive advantage in the game. Cervera's hobbies include dancing to Britney Spears, growing rock candy, string art, swimming through the bookstore, trying to recreate fancy desserts, and watching Survivor on a daily basis. A Survivor megafan who has seen all of the American seasons, she describes herself as "kooky, cunning, cool, and crae". Her biggest achievement in life is baking a perfectly circular batch of cookies. She thinks the biggest challenge in this competition is dealing with bullies. She believes the Sole Survivor title will go to her because she takes control of her own kismet and knows how to be resourceful. She wants to be on LEXX'S SURVIVOR to test her strengths against others, leave her footprint in Survivor history, hopefully make friends, and win the $1 million to buy her own house, car, food, phone, and furniture. Cervera lives in San Diego with her guardian Marissa. Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire 'Voting History' Post-Survivor Trivia *Nina is the first contestant in LEXX'S SURVIVOR and the Survivor franchise to be deemed as unemployed. *Nina shares the record with Dante Sanchéz, Juliana Perez and Phoenix Gallagher as the first Hispanic-American contestants to compete on LEXX'S SURVIVOR. *Nina is the youngest female and youngest member overall of the original Apu tribe. *Nina's luxury item is a childhood rag doll. Category:Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire Category:Peru – The Inca Empire Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Hispanic-American Contestants Category:California Contestants Category:Apu Tribe Category:1990 births Category:June births